Yuki's Shuichi Novel
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: When Yuki runs out of ideas for a new novel, where does he turn for inspiration? Shuichi of course!


This is my first Gravitation fanfiction, and will most likely have them at least a little OOC, since this is new to me really. It was just written at random, so..yeah, it will most likely seem kinda weird o__O  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Eiri Yuki. The famous romance novelist from Japan, who was known for the deep story lines, steaming love scenes, and his rememberable characters. People, young and old, read his novels.  
  
A well-known fact was that his lover was Shuichi Shindou, the lead singer of the band Bad Luck. The pink haired man had attached himself to Yuki early on, forming the relationship they had now.  
  
Yuki stared at the computer screen, racking his brain for an idea, any idea. His newest book was already published and being printed at that very moment, and he wanted to start a new one,  
  
It was proving harder then usual.  
  
He heard the door of his flat open and shut, as a pink-topped human cannonball shot into his office and started clinging to him. "Yuuuki!" Shuichi yelled.  
  
"Baka." Yuki said, prying he giggling Shuichi off, "Get out, I'm trying to work."  
  
Shuichi clutched on Yuki's arm, making puppy eyes at him, pouting. "I want to stay with you, Yuukkii!" he said.  
  
He stared at the younger man, before going back to his computer. "If you keep quiet, you can stay," Yuki said, caving.  
  
Yuki looked at the screen, once again searching for an idea, when Shuichi started singing one of Bad Luck's songs. Even though he didn't show it, the blonde was startled. His pink haired lover had just given him a story to write.  
  
".....Shuichi," Yuki said slowly, "I really do need silence, so why don't you go practice?"  
  
"Practice.....I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT PRACTICE HALF AN HOUR AGO!" Shuichi raced to get his jacket and leave. Yuki shook his head, before starting to type.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Six months later, the newest Yuki novel was out. It was a new record. He had never wrote a novel and had it selling that quickly.  
  
Maiko Shindou ran through he house, book in hand. She was a big fan of Eiri Yuki, and read every one of his books.  
  
She fell into her favorite chair, and opened his newest novel. Her eyes moved as she read, glittering with delight.  
  
Abruptly, Maiko stopped. The situation in the book sounded familiar...too familiar. She bolted out of the house, and to the studio. "Hiro! Hiro-chan!" she yelled, looking for the guitarist.  
  
"Shuichi is as Eiri Yuki's place, if that's what you need," Hiroshi yelled back from the recording box. He looked ready to record for the new CD.  
  
"Thank you!" she replied, rushing off then returning. A slip of paper was given to her by the smiling producer. "Thanks again."  
  
The paper was the directions to Yuki's house.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The door to Yuki's flat was open. Maiko frowned, peering inside. She suddenly felt giddy, as she was looking at his very own home. Maiko quietly knocked, before entering.  
  
"Shuichi? Eiri Yuki?" she said, looking into the kitchen and office. "Shuichi, are you here?"  
  
Maiko opened the door across from the office. She screamed and fainted.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Maiko, wake up!" Shuichi said, shaking his sister. She made a small noise, opening her eyes slowly. Shuichi's worried face wavered before her, pink hair ruffled. "Yuki-chan, she's up!"  
  
She saw movement near the kitchen doorway. Finally, her vision cleared up. Shuichi was bending over her, his street clothes rumpled and wrinkled. Yuki was leaning against the wall by the doorway, toying with the collar of his unbuttoned shirt.  
  
"That book!" Maiko said, jumping up. She stared at Yuki, who stared right back. "You wrote it about Shuichi and you!"  
  
"Book? About me?" Shuichi asked. Maiko took her book and read a page from it, one of the steamier parts. "...That sounds like what we were just doing-"  
  
"Shu-chan! I just witnessed it! Stop reminding me!" she said, wincing. Yuki coughed softly.  
  
"We traumatized...Maiko, is it?" Yuki commented. Shuichi laughed.  
  
"Maiko, it's not that bad! It's not like you saw anything," he said, suddenly going serious. She went red in embarrassment.  
  
"You...your novel...is about you!" she said, turning to Yuki again, trying to wipe the image of them out of her mind. Yuki gave her a cool smile, and nodded.  
  
"Indeed it is. I was having some trouble thinking of a suitable novel, so Shu-chan ended up being my story."  
  
"Ah, Yuuki, you love me!" Shuichi said, clinging onto him. Yuki looked at him.  
  
"Get off, baka!" Yuki snarled, prying him off again. Maiko suddenly laughed.  
  
"No wonder Shuichi is always with you. You two look good together!" she said. Yuki sighed, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Idiot baka, look what you've caused!" he sighed. 


End file.
